


Growing Relationship

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut Ahead, Starts off kinda cute then gets steamy, beware!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Teppei decides that it's time to step up his and Tazz's relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any OOC-ness!

A man with a green pompadour sat silently in the back of a small cafe, staring blankly at his folded hands in front of him. His heart was hammering in his throat as his nerves began to get the best of him and he thought to himself, 'Why isn't she here yet..?' His brain barely registered the ring of the bell that signaled whenever someone entered the cafe. He only looked up when a body slid into the chair in front of him to see that it was the woman he had been waiting for, looking at him with a soft and apologetic smile as she reached over and squeezed one of his hands.

"Sorry I'm late, Teppei. I had a hard time getting passed a huge horde of people. Apparently, some big name market is having a sale." The man nodded in understanding and gave a small smile. Tazz folded her arms over the table and leaned on them as she looked around, "Have you ordered yet?" Teppei shook his head and went back to looking at his hands, "No. The server hasn't gotten to me yet." Tazz hummed before looking at a man with an apron approaching them with a pen and pad of paper.

He stopped at their table and smiled brightly, "What can I get for you today?" The two gave their orders before turning their gazes out the window in a comfortable silence. After a moment, Teppei got a pensive look on his face which Tazz noticed as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. 

She turned towards him and put one hand over both of his with a concerned expression, "Are you alright?" Teppei looked at her before swallowing and sighing as he turned one hand to hold hers, "I've just been thinking...You enjoy being with me, right?" Tazz tilted her head and nodded, "Of course I do, babe." He stared at the shape of her hand through her glove as he cheeks grew faintly red, "Then...Could we go to the next step?"

After a minute of silence, his heart dropped into his stomach and he dared not look up at her out of fear of seeing her with a rejecting look. His thoughts continued to race until they froze at the sound of a soft chuckle coming from her. It wasn't a condescending or disbelieving one, but a happy laugh. He finally looked up at her to see her smiling warmly at him as she moves to take his other hand with her free one, "I'd love to. I was actually wondering when you'd bring it up, but I just didn't want to rush you."

He smiled a bit and chuckled softly, "I should be saying that to you.." Tazz laughed softly again and leaned over the table to press a sweet kiss to his lips before sitting back down as they're orders arrived, leaving a light flush on Teppei's cheeks. They quickly ate and drank before paying and leaving the cafe to head to Tazz's house, hand-in-hand.

Tazz unlocked the door and entered the home before holding the door for Teppei so he could come in. She shut it behind her and kicked her boots off before heading to her kitchen to put on some tea with her boyfriend close behind.

She was preparing some small pastries and snacks (as usual when having tea in her residence) when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin place itself on her head, causing a soft smile to touch her lips as her lover hugged her from behind. The man smiled softly and slightly tightened his hold on her as he watched her prepare the snacks.

Once that was all done, Teppei swooped in and took the tray from her just as she picked it up and gave her head a soft kiss before walking into the living room to put the tray on the coffee table before making himself comfortable on the couch. He lounged on his side and rested his head against the armrest as he watched Tazz make her way into the room with a warm smile. A she was about to sit down in the free space in front of Teppei, he snatched her waist and pulled her to lay next to him with her back pressed against his chest.

He nuzzled the back of her neck and pressed a light kiss to the skin before hugging her, bringing a smile to her face as she gently rubbed his forearms. He hummed happily against her skin and closed his eyes to relax in place with his love. After a moment of silence, Tazz lightly tapped on his arm as she turned her head to look at him, "The tea's gonna get cold if we wait too long. We can cuddle afterwards." 

He hummed again in response before releasing her and propping his torso up on an elbow as Tazz sat up and grabbed the cups before handing on to him. They both sipped on the tasty tea and nibbled on the pastries until they had their fill and returned to their previous positions with Tazz's back against Teppei's chest.

They fell back into silence and Tazz was about to fall asleep when she felt lips against the back of her neck, pressing feather-light kisses around the area before shifting over to her shoulder as a hand reached up her front and tugged the collar of her shirt down to expose the skin, bringing a blush to her face. She tilted her head to the side to allow him more access and she squirmed slightly against him. He latched his lips onto the crook of her neck and sucked lightly before nipping, drawing a soft moan from Tazz. 

The sound spurred him on and he slowly turned her onto her back as he moved to hover over her, his mouth barely leaving her neck. Her blush grew brighter and she bit her lip as she slightly arched against his body, making a pleasant thrum run through the both of them. Teppei put a bit of his weight on Tazz and ran his hands up and down her sides before sliding one to her stomach before it slipping under her shirt.

He slowly moved his hands upwards and lightly traced the edge of her sports bra with his fingertips before slipping under the extra fabric and pushing his hand in between her breasts, further pushing her shirt up and over her breasts. He finally removed his lips from her neck and looked at her flushed face, licking his lips at her expression. She looked up at him and swallowed thickly at the darkened look in his eyes before her gaze followed his tongue as it ran over his lips. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and it felt as if electricity jolted through them.

Their lips meshed together smoothly before Teppei ran the tip of his tongue along Tazz's bottom lip, to which she parted her lips to allow him entrance. Their tongues danced for dominance that Teppei won and he settled for exploring and claiming her mouth as his territory. The continued kissing until the need for breath became too great and they parted with heated pants and a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

Teppei sat up a bit to pull Tazz's shirt over her head before removing his own and tossing them to the side and setting to work on their pants. He first removed Tazz's before wiggling his down his hips before kicking them off once they reached his knees, leaving him clad in only briefs for Tazz to stare at in awe of his physique.

As Tazz was preoccupied eyeing his body, he was busy doing the same. His eyes trailed up and down her toned form and his hands followed close behind before pulling her sports bra off her to free her breasts and he didn't waste any time latching his lips around a nipple, drawing a gasp from her. His hand tended to the lonely breast, rolling and kneading it with his palm before his fingers pinched the pert bud, making her moan a bit louder than she has before.

His smirked a bit in triumph before returning his attention to her breasts as his free hand slid down her stomach and lightly rubbed against her clothed womanhood before dragging a finger up the slit, feeling the growing wetness. He released her nipple with a wet pop before chuckling against her skin as he looked at her, "Getting excited, aren't you?" Tazz stammered as her face grew red, "S-Shut up.."

He chuckled again before hooking a finger in the waistband of her panties and tugging it down her legs to her knees before it was then discarded. He returned his hand to its previous position and stroked her slit with a finger once more, now more clearly feeling the slickness building from her core before he plunged a finger inside. Tazz moaned lowly and arched her back at the wonderful feeling when he pulled his finger out before pushing it back in repetitively. He soon added another digit and scissored them before thrusting them in and out.

Tazz moaned and tossed her head to the side as she lightly bucked against his hand, her eye squeezing shut at the pleasure. This went on for a bit longer before Teppei removed his fingers from her, making her whine at the loss to which he chuckled. He pulled his briefs down to free his aching member and gave it a couple of pumps before lining himself up with Tazz's entrance.

Tazz lightly bit her lower lip as she felt the tip prod against her slit before parting them and slowly pushing in. She bite her lip a bit harder as the discomfort grew the further Teppei entered her until he reached the hilt and halted so that Tazz could adjust to his size. After a moment, Tazz experimentally wiggled her hips and moaned somewhat loudly as a rush of pleasure flowed through her.

Teppei took this as a sign to begin moving and he placed his elbows on each side of her head as slowly pulled out before pushing back in with a groan. Tazz let out another low moan as her back arched off the couch as her head dropped back. He pulled out again before thrusting back in with a bit more force, making Tazz moan once more as she bounced slightly. He repeated this a few more times before settling into a rhythm and gradually increasing the force and pace.

Tazz moans lewdly and clamped her hands onto his biceps with her fingertips lightly digging into the muscle. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips against his as he moans slowly grew louder, signalling that she was reaching her release. Teppei grunted and kissed the crook of her neck as he thrust faster and harder, seeking release for the both of them.

After a few more rough thrusts, Tazz moaned loudly as she teetered over the edge and climaxed, her silky walls spasming around his member and dragging him into his own orgasm. Tazz then fell lax on the couch and Teppei panted heavily as he pulled out before laying some of his weight on her as he buried his face in her shoulder and kissed it before turning on his side and hugging Tazz to him with a sleepy smile.

They both sighed contently as they snuggled together on the couch, eyes closed and breaths evening out as they fell into a peaceful, post-coital slumber.


End file.
